An electronic cigarette comprises a battery component and an atomization component, it utilizes smoke liquid to be heated to atomize, and provides smokers with a substitute for cigarettes to quit smoking.
Current electronic cigarettes can substitute cigarettes to meet the users' smoking demands, but most electronic cigarettes are only independent individuals, they are provided with single function and are not provided with the function of information communication. For example, they cannot search around whether there are enthusiasts of same types of the electronic cigarettes, users' experiences are poor. As they are not provided with the function of searching the same types of electronic cigarettes, when users want to look for the same types of electronic cigarettes, there are no effective methods to quickly know information that how many electronic cigarettes around are the same with their own electronic cigarettes, and users cannot introduce relevant information to other smokers, the function of sharing information cannot be realized, thus it is harmful to popularize the electronic cigarettes and to quit smoking.
Therefore, there are defects in prior art, which need to be improved.